


Kids and other hazardous beings

by hangoverhater



Series: FrostIron 'verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki's Kids, Mythological References, The rest of them just go along with it, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/pseuds/hangoverhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a fight between the Avengers and Loki turns into something no one expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids and other hazardous beings

If there was one thing Tony Stark did not expect to see, it was this. 

There they were again, Avengers fighting Loki, like they did on a fairly regular basis these days. Loki had, for once, managed to thoroughly piss off his dear older brother, who’d retaliated by hitting a car with Mjölnir, sending the heavy vehicle pummeling towards Loki’s laughing form. Tony was flying around the scene, looking for an opening for attack.  
Tony could’ve sworn he saw the Liesmith roll his eyes when Thor had originally sent the car his way. He watched as Loki prepared to strike it back with a powerful burst of magic, when suddenly a baseball rolled onto the street, about ten feet from Loki. A child, maybe five or six years old, ran after the ball, not even looking at where he was going. 

Tony and Loki and froze. Tony’s eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. He couldn’t get there fast enough, neither could Steve, who stood back with Thor. “Steve, Thor!! There’s a kid on the street!” He yelled, helplessly watching as the others’ eyes widened in horrified realization.

That’s when the God of Mischief moved. Loki spurted to the boy, who’d just grabbed his plaything from the street, and grabbed him tight, whirling around and crouching down to use his body to shield the child. A second later, the car slammed onto them. Green sparks flashed as the car flipped over, flying over the crouched figure.

Time seemed to stand still as the car came to a screeching halt a few feet from Loki. When it finally stopped moving, Tony flew down and landed next to the unmoving God, removing his visor to see with his own eyes. Steve and Thor ran to them, the God of Thunder in a state of panic.

Tony observed the situation, not daring to say a word. Loki opened his eyes and loosened his grip on the frightened but silent boy. To the Iron Man’s eternal astonishment, the emerald-eyed God smiled softly and handed the baseball to the boy.

“Are you alright, little one?”

The boy nodded, his blue eyes wide and tears running down his cheeks. Loki leaned back on his heels and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. “Do not be frightened, little one. Go on home to your mother, she must be worried about you.” With those parting words, Loki turned the child around by his shoulder and patted him on the back lightly. The boy took off running, clutching the baseball tightly. 

Loki watched him go with a smile, and Tony watched him. Was he really seeing this? Steve and Thor reached them. 

“Brother! I am truly sorry! I had no idea he was there!” The big man exclaimed. Tony watched in disbelief as the Liesmith’s eyes went from fond to livid within nanoseconds. Loki stood up and turned to face the Avengers, more specifically his brother. He took a few steps and, to everyone’s surprise, smacked Thor upside the head harshly and began poking his chest with his finger, actually forcing the Thunder God back.

“You imbecile! How could you do that without looking! You could have killed that boy!” The God was positively furious. 

Tony nudged Steve with his elbow. “Are you seeing this?” The blond nodded, speechless. Tony blinked. “Okay then.”

“I swear to you Brother, I did not see him! He came out of nowhere!” Thor cried, raising his arms in defense. Loki seemed even more furious, if possible. “Out of nowhere?! I’ll show you out of nowhere, knucklehead!!” He made two ridiculously large spiders appear on Thor’s shoulders, actually making the man scream.

“That’s out of nowhere!! I swear, this is even worse than the time you forgot Hela into that forest when you were supposed to be watching her!”

Thor attempted to get rid of the spiders, failing miserably. “I already apologized to that, Brother! She wasn’t harmed!”

Steve nudged Tony. “Who’s Hela?” Tony shook his head. “No clue.”

Natasha and Clint came jogging to the scene. “What’s going on?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow to the scene before him. “Why’s Thor being chased by huge spiders?”

Tony cleared his throat. “Loki saved a kid from a car Thor threw at him. Now he’s, uh… Screaming profanities and… I have no idea,” he said, giving up on even trying explaining what he was seeing. 

They sat down, having decided that the two brothers were probably going to be at this for a while, judging from the verbal (and somewhat physical) slashing the younger brother was currently unleashing upon his elder.

Ten minutes later, Loki seemed to have had enough. He made the spiders, snakes, and pigeons he’d created disappear, letting Thor get up to his feet. To the other Avengers’ amazement, Thor seemed embarrassed and ashamed as he stood before his brother. Loki was still glaring daggers at him. 

“I trust you will be more aware of your surroundings in the future, brother?” The dark haired God huffed. Thor nodded, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

“I apologize, for hitting the car with Mjölnir and forgetting Hela in the forest. Also, I would like to apologize for scaring Fenrir when he was a puppy. And for fishing when I knew Jörmungandr was swimming.”

Loki crossed his arms. “Apologies accepted. Now that you’ve learned your lesson, I will make my departure.” With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared. Hanging his head, Thor walked over to his friends.

He looked up and saw nothing but amused faces. He frowned. “What amuses you so, my friends?”

Clint smiled cheerfully. “You just got owned by your younger brother, man.”

Thor glared at him. “He had a fair point. I should have seen the child. I am sorry about that… incident, however,” he said, cheeks flaring up bright red again. 

“What’s up with him? You’d think killing innocents is right up his alley,” Tony mused. His mind was still reeling over the fact that he’d just witnessed someone who he’d thought to be a raging psychopath actually save an innocent child, and calm him down afterwards. It was… uncharacteristic.

“It is not as you might think, Man of Iron,” Thor glared at him. “Loki has always had a place in his heart for the little ones. Even before he was a mother himself, all children would be attracted to him during feasts, and he would often entertain them with stories.”

“Wait, what?” Natasha interrupted him, “Did you just call him a ‘mother’?”

Thor raised a wondering eyebrow. “I did? What is troubling you about it?”

Natasha stared at him as if he’d just grown a second head, so did the rest of them. Steve cleared his throat. “Hh, usually it’s the woman who’s called the mother…”

Thor shook his head. “In Asgard, the one who gives birth to a new life is the mother, regardless of gender. However, it is mostly a feminine title there as well.”

Tony connected the dots and his jaw dropped. “So you’re saying that not only does your evil little brother have a soft spot for kids, but he also has his own AND he gave birth to them?”

The God of Thunder thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “He only gave birth to one.”

Silence ensued. Clint frowned. “Um, I know I’ll probably regret asking this, but how is it possible that he’s the… mother?”

“It is simple enough,” Thor began explaining. “You see, Loki had such dealings with a stallion named Svadilfari, and somewhat later gave birth to a grey foal with eight legs. He was named Sleipnir, and he is the best horse among gods and men,” the blond God said with a proud smile.

Clint paled and promptly passed out. Thor frowned and looked at the astonished and somewhat horrified looks on Natasha, Tony, and Steve’s faces. “What? He turned himself into a mare beforehand.”

Tony buried his face in his hands. “Not really helping there…”

Thor shrugged and began to polish Mjölnir. “At least he’s making himself useful. Fenrir, the wolf, is running around and Jörmungandr is busy swimming around the ocean. That little snake grew large,” he ranted, not even noticing Steve going a little green around the gills and Tony sticking fingers into his ears. Natasha was already walking away, while Clint laid blissfully ignorant.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm not even sorry.  
>  I almost turned this into FrostIron (because I'm a sucker for FrostIron, sue me), but decided against it.


End file.
